Nuestro gran verano
by Ainhochu
Summary: Hermione se marchó a Australia después de la guerra sin ninguna explicación. Ahora, años después se tendrá que enfrentar a las consecuencias de su desaparición. Un viejo amor Antiguas amistades Nuevas alianzas contra un nuevo mal.
1. Chapter 1

Solo se escuchaba el pasar de las hojas.

En la habitación, tenuemente iluminada por la luz del crepúsculo, había una chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones miraba un viejo álbum de fotos.

En las fotos, una Hermione Granger más joven le devolvía la mirada. Pero no solo ella sino también su mejor amigo Harry Potter, para muchos un gran héroe, y también su otro amigo del alma, el chico al cual había amado durante años, Ron Weasley.

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Hermione al ver esos ojos azul marino que tanto le gustaban y que tanto echaba de menos.

Pero algo la saco de su trance. Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y a vibrar contra la madera del escritorio crean un gran barullo.

En la pantalla pudo leer el nombre de Vicky y se apresuró a contestar, sabía que la morena podía llegar a ser muy impaciente.

-Tía, ¿donde estas? Sabes que las brujas podemos salir aunque no sea las doce, la hora de las brujas, ¿no? -Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Vicky y sus chistes malos.

-Qué graciosa, estaba mirando un álbum. Además no me apetece salir. –dijo mientras recogía el pesado álbum. Escuchó un bufido en el otro lado de la línea.

-Hermione, tienes que aprender a disfrutar de la vida, tienes 25 años, eres joven y tienes un trabajo alucinante, Australia nunca había tenido una bruja como tú que se encargue de las criaturas mágicas, esto… ¿Cómo era el nombre oficial?

- Jefa del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas mágicas –completó Hermione

-Vale, pero vente, que Ice y Rolf se están descontrolando y me voy a unir a ellos en la misión de destruir Otford. –Hermione sonrió. Sus locos amigos siempre conseguían sacarla de casa por muy baja que tuviese la moral.

Llevaba siete años viviendo en Australia pero Inglaterra aun rondaba por su mente junto a todos los buenos momentos que había vivido allí.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el salón. Allí Leslie miraba embobada el televisor. Hermione aun se sorprendía como podían ser tan parecidas y a la vez.

-Leslie voy a salir, vendré dentro de unas horas.

-de acuerdo, no bebas si conduces, no tomes drogas, no tengas sexo con nadie que no conozcas. –Recitó sin apartar los ojos de la televisión.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Pese a tener solo ocho años, Leslie era mucho más madura que la mayoría de gente de su edad y se solía comportar como si tuviese diez años más de los que realmente tenía.

Hermione cogió el coche y recorrió las calles de Otford hasta llegar a un viejo pub ingles. En la calle la esperaba Vicky. Alta, delgada, con las facciones marcadas, su pelo negro y sus ojos oscuros la hacían parecer una persona severa, pero Haermione conocía de sobras su carácter alegre y despreocupado.

-¡Al fin llegas! –Vicky se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Hermione! –Ice y Rolf corrieron hacia su posición, ambos algo pasados de copas. –te felicito Vick, la has sacado de su casa. Me quito el sombrero delante de ti –Rolf se inclinó representando el gesto, mientras Ice arrastraba a Hermione dentro del club.


	2. Chapter 2

El interior del establecimiento era espacioso, pero tenuemente iluminado y con una gran cantidad de mesas, sillas y sillones esparcidos sin mucho orden. Olía a cerveza y humedad, pero la muchedumbre y la alta y ensordecedora música conseguían darle un aspecto muy acogedor. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros y fotos que explicaba la historia de ese bar, el más antiguo del pueblo. En una de las paredes se encontraba la barra, con un par de camareros tomando los pedidos de la gente. El grupo de amigos se sentaron en una mesa cerca del bar.

Vicky fue a pedir unas bebidas mientras Ice le explicaba los acontecimientos de la noche.

-Rolf nos estaba explicando que ha quedado con una chica.

-No he quedado con ella. –La corrigió rápidamente el castaño, que se había enrojecido fuertemente. –Es una de las mejores biólogas de mi abuelo y ha venido de vacaciones con unos amigos.

-Ya pero se quedara en tu casa. A dormir. –Rio Vicky consiguiendo un mayor sonrojo por parte de Rolf.

-Voy a ver si viene. –Soltó en un murmuro, dejando a las chicas riéndose.

-¿Sabéis? Tendríamos que intentar juntarla con él, por su propio bien. –Comentó Viky tranquilamente dejando cuatro vasos de cerveza sobre la mesa de acre.

-¡Vicky! –Le reprendió Hermione.

-¿Qué? Todo el mundo piensa que es gay. –Respondió tranquilamente Vicky bebienso un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Pero no lo es. –Respondió Ice.

-Y si lo fuera, no habría problema. –Sentenció Hermione, pero en ese momento Vicky se empezó a reír. -¿Qué?

-Es que… es que me-me lo estoy imaginando con una boa rosa y una tanga ligando con algún tío –Dijo casi sin poder articular palabra por las carcajadas, Ice se empezó a reír de la misma forma escandalosa mientras Hermione sonreía. Vicky se puso seria en un momento intentando no seguir riéndose. –Por ahí viene. –Ice se mordió los labios ahogando la risa.

Rolf se acercó a ellas guiando a un grupo de siete personas, pero Hermione en cuanto las vio cualquier rastro de las risas de hace unos momentos desaparecieron, y lo mismo pareció pasar con los recién llegados.

La mirada verde de Harry Potter detonaba sorpresa y alegría, Ginny Weasley abría la boca intentando emitir algún tipo de sonido. Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abott la miraban con la cara iluminada, Draco Malfoy alzó una ceja con incredulidad mientras Luna Lovegood sonreía como si se hubiesen visto el día anterior.

Pero la mirada que buscaba era la última. Unos ojos azules como el mar que había querido como a su propia vida, unos ojos que jamás había olvidado, pero que a la vez parecía no haberlos visto en milenios.

La primera que pareció reponerse de la sorpresa fue Hannah, quien lanzó un grito y se lanzó a sus brazos:

-¡Hermione Granger! ¡Por Merlín, hacía tanto que no te veíamos! ¿Cómo estás? –La rubia la atrapó en un abrazo de oso que por poco acaba asfixiándola.

-Sorprendida, pero bien, muy bien. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Asuntos de trabajo. –Contestó Harry mientras la abrazaba, pero los separó un carraspeo.

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos hablar de esto en un lugar más privado. –Señaló Rolf. Varias personas se habían girado extrañadas por las expresiones y la cantidad de gente nueva.

-Esto… nosotras mejor nos vamos. –Ice se puso de pie y cogió a Vicky por el brazo.

-¡Que! ¿Por qué? –Le solo le lanzó una mirada de "Tu haz lo que te digo y nadie saldrá herido" y prácticamente la saco arrastrándola del brazo. Antes de salir ambas de lanzaron una rápida mirada de duda a Hermione. Esta, solo suspiró y las despidió con la mano.

Salieron a la calle dirigiéndose cada uno a sus coches. El plan era que Harry y Ron, los que tenían permiso de conducir, siguiesen el coche de Hermione hasta casa de Rolf. En cuanto entraron en el coche, Rolf le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Hermione.

-Es complicado. –Susurró Hermione sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-Pensaba que dijiste que no había nadie que se preocupase por ti en Inglaterra. –La enfrentó Rolf. –Y ellos parecían muy felices de volverte a ver. Como si fuerais familia.

-Rolf… Por favor, no me hagas esto… Tú sabes lo que pasó.

-Pero podrías haber vuelto a Inglaterra. Allí había gente que se preocupaba por ti, que te quería. –Hermione paró frente a una gran casa victoriana. –Ven. –Rolf hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la casa, Hermione abrió la boca, pero él la cortó. –No acepto una negativa.

El comedor de la casa era grande y espacioso, con los muebles y la decoración de roble. Los jóvenes brujos se sentaron en los grandes sofás granates aterciopelados.

-¿Y bueno Hermione? ¡Cuenta! ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida en todos estos años?-le preguntó Hannah.

-Trabajo en el ministerio, en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas mágicas.

-Lo cierto es que es la Jefa del departamento. –Comentó Rolf, a la vez que salía de la cocina con una bandeja de té siguiéndole.

-¡Qué bien! Yo soy la dueña del Caldero chorreante. Es un trabajo genial. –Hannah le sonrió, mientras Neville le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

-Me alegro por ti, ¿y vosotros? –Hermione le lanzó una mirada a sus excompañeros, pero evitando la mirada azul eléctrico.

-Bueno como debes saber, trabajo para el abuelo de Rolf como bióloga, ya sabes, me paso la vida por selvas buscando nuevos especímenes, pero aun no he encontrado rastro del Snorlak de cuerno arrugado. –Suspiró una muy soñadora Luna. –Se supone que Rolf me va a ayudar con mi búsqueda.

-Esto… Si… Es verdad. Algo me ha comentado mi abuelo, me parece. –Tartamudeó Rolf mientras su mirada gritaba "¿Qué?".

-Yo soy jugadora profesional de quidditch. –Saltó Ginny.

-He visto las noticias. Por lo visto eres la mejor. Felicidades.

-Además Harry y yo nos casamos hace unos años y tenemos un hijo de dos años. James Sirius. Queríamos que fueses nuestra madrina, tanto en la boda como de James, pero no te pudimos localizar.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero me alegro que las cosas os vayan tan bien, de verdad, espero que las cosas os sigan yendo igual de bien.

-Y Neville da clases en Hogwarts. Es el profesor de herbologia y nuevo tutor de la casa Gryffindor. –Continuó Ginny, intentando alejar la atención de luna, a la cual Rolf miraba como si fuese una extraña y peligrosa especie en peligro de extinción.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es genial! -Hermione sonrió con sinceridad. -¿Y vosotros chicos? ¡Espera Harry que lo adivino! –Hermione cerró los ojos simulando pensarlo durante unos segundos. -¿Auror?

-¿Tan predecible soy? -El salón estalló en carcajadas. –Pero seguro que no adivinas el trabajo de Ron.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó en susodicho, que parecía haber estado pensando en todo menos en la conversación que se había formado a su alrededor.

-Tu trabajo, cabeza de chorlito. –Exclamó Draco con fastidio, pareciendo terriblemente aburrido en aquella reunión entre viejos amigos.

-¡Ah, sí! Trabajo con George en Sortilegios Weasley. Soy su socio. Tenemos más de 1.000 sedes en Europa unas 350 en Norte América, y aquí en Australia tenemos unas cuantas también. He venido también un poco a ver qué tal van. Además en mi tiempo libre ayudo al departamento de aurores. Así que he venido a ayudar a Harry. Y por eso el increíble hurón botador esta aquí también. –se escucho una risa sarcástica procedente de la butaca donde Draco se encontraba. –Se supone que es algo así como nuestra niñera. Es verdad, ¿Cuál es tu trabajo exactamente? –Hermione sonrió, era raro escuchar que Ron y Draco trabajasen juntos, pero si ellos se habían reencontrado después de tanto años, ¿porque esos dos hombre no podían trabajar juntos?

-Tengo que enviar informes acerca vuestros progresos y evitar que hagáis algo para que os echen del país.

-Pues eso. –Ron se giró hacia Hermione, consiguiendo que por unos segundos sus miradas conectasen directamente. Como si le hubiese dado la corriente Hermione saltó del asiento para ponerse de pie.

-Es tarde. Debería irme a casa. Mañana hay que trabajar y aun tengo que acabar unos cuantos papeles. Además Leslie debe estar preguntándose donde estoy y si llego tarde echará la llave y se irá a dormir, y es imposible despertarla una vez esta dormida. –Sin detenerse a despedirse mucho salió por la puerta, alejándose de aquella casa marrón, con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y por primera vez en casi 8 años, sin saber que sería de ella al día siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron clavó la mirada en el techo de la amplia habitación. Había llegado a Otford hacía una semana y aun no se podía creer que Hermione hubiese vuelto a su vida de la misma forma en la que desapareció. Así de repente.

Además vivía a apenas unos metros de ellos, y aunque ella parecía encaprichada en evitarlo, la podía ver todos los días.

Estaba muy cambiada, como si ocultase algo, pero a la vez seguía siendo la misma chica de antes.

Miro a su alrededor. La habitación era bastante grande y gracias a la magia en unos segundos se había convertido en el cuarto perfecto. Le recordaba a su apartamento en Londres.

Pero pese a ese hogareño escenario necesitaba salir, puede que el aire fresco le ayudase a pensar. Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie paso por las habitaciones, donde dormían sus compañeros.

-¿A dónde vas Ronald? –Luna apareció en el marco de una puerta vestida con un extraño camisón. Detrás de ella, Rolf examinaba unos pesados libros.

-Voy a dar un paseo.

-¿Podrías pasar por casa de Hermione y decirle que necesito el libro que le presté? –Le pidió Rolf.

-¿A medianoche? Estará durmiendo.

-Lo dudo. Se ve luz en su casa.

Una vez Ron se encontró fuera de la casa pudo ver que efectivamente había luz en el patio trasero de la casa donde vivía Hermione. Se asomó por encima de la verja. Desde allí puedo escuchar chapoteos. Con cuidado entró en el jardín de la casa, rodeando la casa hasta llegar al borde de una inmensa piscina, donde Hermione lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Hermione salió de la piscina con un pequeño biquini, enrollándose rápidamente en una gruesa toalla.

-He salido a dar un paseo y Rolf me ha pedido que te diga que le devuelvas el libro que te dejó. –Con cuidado Ron se sentó en el borde de la piscina, acompañado de Hermione. Se quedaron unos segundos observando la luna llena, que iluminaba discretamente la noche, produciendo que sus cuerpos parecieran bañados en plata pura. Ron la miró unos segundos de reojo, hasta que una pregunta salió de sus labios. Una pregunta que llevaba demasiado tiempo carcomiéndole por dentro. -¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Tenía que encontrar a mis padres. –Su voz sonó hosca, dura, fría.

-¿Por qué no volviste cuando los encontraste? –Hermione permaneció en silencio. –Hermione, ¿Por qué no volviste? –Ron la sorprendió cuando una solitaria lágrima caía por su mejilla. Con cuidado Ron pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione.

-Ronald, prefiero no hablar de ese tema. –Respondió secamente.

Ron asintió lentamente sin insistir más. Ya sabía que si Hermione le llamaba Ronald debía hacerle caso. Hermione se quedó unos segundos con la cabeza gacha, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente inspiró profundamente y volvió al agua, quedándose un buen rato debajo de ella.

-¿Te apetece una carrera?

-¿Hermione Granger retando a alguien a una competición física? Esto sí que es raro. –Hermione rió. –Esto… no llevo bañador.

-No miro, tranquilo. –Hermione volvió a meter la cabeza en el agua, mientras el se desvistió rápidamente y saltó dentro del agua. -¿Ir y volver? –Ron asintió. –Preparados… Listos… ¡Ya!

Los dos salieron dando brazadas, Ron ganó.

-Vaya, Granger, alguien ha estado entrenando. –Hermione rió.

-Hacía tiempo que no me ganaba nadie… Bueno supongo que querrás un premio, ¿no? -Ron asintió. –Puedes elegir lo que quieras. –Ron sonrió a la vez que le cogía la cara entre las manos y le daba un pequeño beso. –Ron…

-Te he echado mucho de menos. –Hermione boqueó, buscando las palabras adecuadas, pero Ron la volvió a besar. –Te quiero.

Hermione se quedó un rato con los ojos cerrados antes de responder –Yo también.

-¡Por Dios! Esto es más rosa que las telenovelas que echan por la tele. –Leslie los miraba con cara de asco. –Al menos me podrías presentar al tío con el que bueno… con el que te estás dando el lote en nuestra piscina.

-Leslie, este es Ron Weasley; Ron, ese pequeño monstruo es mi hermana Leslie. –Ron levantó la mano algo confundido, Hermione jamás les había hablado de que tuviese una hermana. -¿Te acuerdas cuando envié a mis padres aquí? Jamás se me ocurrió que les apeteciese tener otra hija.

-Nuestros queridos padres… que en paz descansen… ¡Me voy a dormir! No hagáis anda de lo que os podáis arrepentir por la mañana.

-Esto… -Comenzó Ron.

-Los mortifagos mataron a mis padres. Leslie era un bebe, me tuve que ocupar de ella. No podía volver a Inglaterra, estaba demasiado asustada. Entonces llegó Vicky con Ice, y ellas me presentaron a Rolf, me ofrecieron un puesto en el Ministerio y… Lo siento. –Hermione rompió a llorar. Ron la abrazó con cuidado.

-Oye… Tranquila, vete a dormir, hablaremos mañana. –Hermione asintió y se metió dentro de la casa.

Hermione pasó por delante de la habitación de su hermana.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres insufrible? –Leslie pareció meditarlo.

-No soy insufrible, simplemente soy tu hermana. –Hermione sonrió.

-Buenas noches listilla.

-Buenas noches, sabionda. –Hermione se dirigía a su cuarto cuando volvió a escuchar a su hermana. -¡Y recuerda que soy demasiado joven como para ser tía! –Hermione rompió a reír.


End file.
